Buster Bunny
Buster Bunny is a character from Tiny Toon Adventures. Buster played as Paris in Skunkeo and Foxet He is a Gnome Buster played as Donald Duck in Pooh, Buster & Jack: The Three Musketeers He is a Duck Buster and the other Tiny Toons played as The Munchkins in The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Style) Buster played Superman in The Cartoon Movie (Classic Version) He is a Master Builder Buster played Young Kovu in The Cartoon Dog King ll: Courage's Pride He is a lion Cub Buster played a Parasaurolophus in Animated Park He is a dinossaur Buster played Commissioner Gordon in Batduck Begins He is a commissioner Gallery: Buster Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures.jpg|Buster Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures Buster and plucky by ken boyer 1.jpg It'sBusterBunny.jpg It's_Buster_bunny_standard_by_cheril59-danijzl.png Model_buster_color.jpg Tinytoons1.jpg Tinytoons5.jpg Tinytoons6.jpg Tinytoons2.jpg Tinytoons3.jpg It'sBusterBunny.png Trivia *Buster Bunny is mentioned in a first chapter of a Junie B. Jones book entitled, Junie B., First Grader: Dumb Bunny, along with Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes, the Bionic Bunny from Arthur, Thumper from Bambi, the Trix rabbit, the Velveteen Rabbit and Peter Rabbit. *In the first "Tiny Tunes" logo created by Mitch Schauer (which can be seen in the Gallery page), Buster had whiskers and wore a dark blue shirt. He was also referred to as "Bitsy". Because this name made Tom Ruegger cringe, once development began and Steven Speilberg changed the show's name to "Tiny Toon Adventures", Tom Ruegger changed Bitsy's name to Buster and stopped cringing. *In early development, Buster would have had the catchphrase, "Hello Nurse!," as sort of a follow up to his idol Bugs' famous catchphrase. This idea was dropped as they could not think of a good reason for him to say it; it later evolved into a character name on Animaniacs, as well as a cry of lust from Yakko and Wakko towards the nurse. *Coincidentally, both Buster Bunny and Aaahh!!! Real Monsters character, Ickis, not only share the same voice actor (the aforementioned Charlie Adler); they also share the same Japanese seiyu (Ryusei Nakao). Additionally, both characters have long ears and big feet. *Buster is mentioned in the I Am Weasel cartoon, I Am Cliched when the titular character points out that the Red Guy had been using an unoriginal script that was already used for both Looney Tunes and Tiny Toon Adventures. An interesting connection is that Charlie Adler, Buster's original voice actor, worked on the show. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2 The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Boys Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:White Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Cartoons Category:Buster and Babs Category:Romantic Couples Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Kids